veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JoshuaSK/20 Years of VeggieTales:1993
The year 1993 for Big Idea: Episode 1-In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the counter-top of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, AZ who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. In the first segment, Tales from the Crisper, Junior Asparagus watches a late night "Frankencelery" movie before being told by his Mom Asparagus that he needs to go to bed. After being scared of the dark and imagining that there are monsters in his room, Bob The Tomato and Larry The Cucumber drop in to help him. After some discussion, the pair sing a song in an effort to comfort Junior about how Junior doesn't need to be afraid because God is watching out for him and He is bigger than anything. Junior is then confronted by Frankencelery who reveals that he is really an actor named Phil Winklestein from Toledo, OH. Junior is then convinced that he shouldn't be afraid and celebrates in song that "God is Bigger" than anything. After Bob and Larry leave, Junior's dad comes in to his room and they discuss how God takes care of them and how Junior needs to be more careful about what he watches in the future.[3] Following this segment is the introduction to the first of the "Silly Songs with Larry," The Water Buffalo Song. Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," much to Archibald's displeasure The second segment is the story of Daniel and the Lion's Den. After the narrator introduces the story, we find King Darius (Archibald Asparagus) in his court with his wisemen (The Scallions) and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The Wisemen concede that they cannot help, but then Daniel (Larry the Cucumber) arrives, he correctly interpretes the dream, and is made the King's second-in-command. Afterwards, the Wisemen become envious and plot to trap Daniel into breaking a newly-penned law that stipulates that the kingdom may only pray to King Darius, due to the King's belief that only he is worthy of adulation. The Wisemen then catch Daniel praying to God and have him thrown into the lions' den. Although Daniel is scared, an angel comforts him and calms the lions. While the Wisemen celebrate their (apparent) victory, the King has a sleepless night believing that Daniel has died. The next morning King Darius and his wisemen goes to the lions' den and finds that not only is Daniel alive, but he spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends. Realizing that their days are numbered, the Wisemen quit their jobs and flee to Egypt with Daniel and Darius on their heels. In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Qwerty, gives the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, followed by a Bible verse in which God says "So do not fear; for I am with you." http://www.biblegateway.com/bible?passage=Is.%2041:10;&version=NIV; Is. 41:10 Category:Blog posts